One Step Forwards
by Macaronic-Paradox
Summary: HR dancing around the obvious..as always. Harry helps Ruth with some eye drops. A short, bite sized fic :-


**Any mistakes are my own and don't own the characters... Anywho hope you enjoy and i'd love to know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

**One Step Forwards...**

Ruth wandered into Harry's office. Placing the latest threat report register on his desk. Eyes still on his papers in front of him he finished his witting as he spoke.

"good tidings?"

Ruth scoffed "I'm afraid not, but at least it's not another invitation from the Home Secretary."

Looking up, an angelic smile dressing his features. "small mercy's"

Ruth placed the file on side of his desk using her other free hand she unconsciously rub her reddened eye.

"How's the eye?"

"oh, still sore"

Harry frowned, "I thought you were going to the doctors about that?"

"Yeah I did, he just gave me eye drops though."

"they haven't helped?" Harry asked, slight concern noted in his question.

"no. well, to tell the truth-"

"-You haven't used them." He finished her sentence.

"No" she admitted, slightly startled that he knew so instinctively.

Harry's expression implored some explanation or elaboration on her part.

"I don't like putting _things_ in my eyes, it's not natural."

"Nor is flying Ruth, but sometimes there's no alternative"

She frowned "Well there is an alternative in my case, it may get better by itself."

"Or, you may need a fitting for a glass eye."

"Harry!" Ruth abolished him but a pang of irrational fear crept into her.

Seeing he'd unnerved her he chuckled. "I'm just joking . Look, why don't I help you put them in?..the eye drops that is."

"help?" Ruth repeated.

"Yes, If you have them on you."

Ruth retrieved a small bottle from her pocket "well yes it's just here but-"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow as he took the bottle from Ruth. "Right you sit down."

"What, now?"

"That a problem?"

"well I just think if I gave it just another day, it might get better on its—"

"Sit." Harry said, firmly but with a smile.

Ruth obediently perched on the edge of the desk and Harry drew closer and he unscrewed the lid. Raising her hand to his chest, she presented a barrier between them. "You know what you're doing?"

Harry chuckled "I'm putting eye drops in, not performing surgery."

"right, of course." Ruth replied hesitantly as she lowered her hand and rested it on the edge of the desk, allowing him to step in closer.

His body now in a position close to her he confidently took possession of her cheek with his free hand and used it to steady her head. It was a move that caught Ruth off guard but it didn't cause her to tense as she thought it might, to the contrary, his firm but soft touch caused her to all but forget the looming peril that instigated this now rather comforting position.

"Now keep your eyes open" Harry positioned the bottle above Ruth's reddened eye and squeezed.

His verbal warning was enough to ensure that by the time the drops fell her eyes were tightly and firmly shut and turning her head to one side the drops were left to trickle down her cheek.

"Ruth!"

"I did warn you!" she defended.

"Okay, well we'll try again." And without time for her to object Harry was leaning back over her, only this time Ruth was further distracted by him stepping in closer, much closer. His leg now firmly wedge next to hers as his body gently pressed against hers, she could feel the heat of his chest and a discrete waft of masculine odour escaping from his clothing. For a moment, Ruth's senses were overloaded with a mixture of dire and fantasy. '_doesn't he realise what he's doing to me here?_'... It was a moment that was ended prematurely by the shock of liquid washing her eye.

Blinking quickly, more so because as she lurched forwards with the shock, it'd brought her lips mere inches from Harry composed face and his own pursed lips.

Thus far having been preoccupied and focused on completing the task in hand, Harry had remained ignorant of the effect his actions had played on her and it was only now that his task was completed did their proximity suddenly click into his conscious and for a few moments they stood silent still gazing at each other.

Ruth's voice was choked with quietness, her eyes unable to break with his. "You..er were right, that did feel good." She offered.

"hmm...I have left you rather wet though." His eyes smouldered though hers and his lips remained pursed. Their bodies still merged, he allowed his hand to slip down her face, his thumb gently trailing over her cheek, he lingered a moment longer than necessary as he wiped the spilled drops.

In that moment Ruth's head was drawn towards his melting touch, and as the need to prolong the sensation grew, she felt the gap between them begin to close.

A chocking cough broke through the atmosphere like a sledge hammer. Heads darting to the open office door, there, they saw standing Jo and Zaf. Having only caught the last two sentences of Harry and Ruth's conversation Jo stood wide eyed, hand to mouth as she masked her giggling whilst the later was responsible for a cacophony of chocking noises.

Harry quickly stepped back whilst Ruth sprang from Harry's desk and to her feet, both fluttered by the interruption, their reaction simply compounded their guilt.

"We'll er come back" Jo announced still giggling as she grabbed Zaf's arm and tugged him away.

"Jo!" Ruth cried "this, it's-" She gave up; the pair had already scurried away. She felt a hand squeeze her arm, it was Harry. Able only to think about what latest issue of gossip to arise from what had just passed she shrugged it free and turned to face him. His frown was edged with hurt as his rejected hand returned to his side.

"thanks for your help Harry, I should get on with- with the files and things, stuff, you know." she trailed off unable to look at him directly.

He spoke softly. "we weren't doing anything wrong Ruth."

'_That's not what they'll think'_... "I should go." Ruth had to swallow hard as she turned away from him, his exacerbated sigh tearing her head from her heart.

His tone pleaded with her "Ruth... Ruth please."

Nothing. Ruth continued to walk out the door, closing it softly behind her

Walking back round to his desk he collapsed in his chair. Deep in thought he mumbled wearily to himself, " one step forward, two bloody steps back."

--end--

**Please share your thoughts... there may be a sequel. **

**x mp x :D**


End file.
